<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miscommunicated Sibling Bonding by consenstupri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884920">Miscommunicated Sibling Bonding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/consenstupri/pseuds/consenstupri'>consenstupri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kill la Kill (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femdom, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/consenstupri/pseuds/consenstupri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki's had enough of her sister's angry demeanour, but she's certainly not had enough of her sister!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuuin Satsuki/Matoi Ryuuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miscommunicated Sibling Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do not think you can take that tone with me, Matoi!” Satsuki barked at the woman below her, hand firmly gripping her dark hair as she forcefully guided the teen’s face back between her legs. Both girls were completely naked, with a proud Satsuki stood smugly above her kneeling opponent.</p>
<p>“Wait, hold on a minute you don’t—” Ryuko’s plea was cut off as her open mouth was shoved into the confident girl’s soaking wet sex. Satsuki knew full well that her current plaything was going to exclaim how wrong it was to shove your sister’s face into your pussy, but Satsuki did not care; yes, they were siblings by blood, but that taboo only strengthened the arousal in the student council president’s crotch as she grinded herself on her little sister’s face.</p>
<p>It wasn’t just the taboo nature of this that she enjoyed, however, as she watched her sister begin instinctively joining in this forced act of sexual bonding, feeling her lips and tongue against her cunt; she loved the power. She loved being in control. She loved taking her spunky little sister and reminding her of her role as the younger sibling, reminding her that she can cuss and shout and act out all she wants, so long as she’s prepared for the discipline her strict big sister will have to enforce.</p>
<p>Being allowed to once again pull back out for air, Ryuko gasped and looked up, her face a mess of sweat, spit and her sister’s sticky juices. “Satsuki I…..” but she was once again cut off, this time by a yank of her hair, as Satsuki sneered down at her, “I don’t care much to hear what you have to say, Matoi. It’s my job to listen to my younger sibling’s disagreements, but it is also on my shoulders to shut you up when I deem it necessary, and right now I believe that filthy mouth of yours would be far more useful where it was, don’t you?”</p>
<p>She did not even allow her sister a moment’s longer rest, or a fraction of that to respond, but eliciting gasps and grunts from the fighter as she shoved her onto her back and positioned herself above her sister’s messy face. “Best get to work, if you want to foster a good relationship with your family, eh Matoi?” she snarked, a smirk plastered on her face as she lowered her enviable body onto the waiting face of Ryuko Matoi.</p>
<p>Had the headstrong older sister given her seeming opponent in sex a chance to talk, however, she would have found her complaints to have died out long ago, and that she was completely mistaken as to what the sister she had the pleasure to be currently abusing was trying to rush out. She was simply wanting to ask her elder sister, “When are we gonna do this again, hard ass?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written in one quick burst while I was horny out of my mind thinking about this pairing so I hope this rushed plotless smut is enjoyable &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>